Cadena
by Sayori OM
Summary: Hiyori le debe dar un regalo de navidad a Yato por un intercambio que armaron, pero ¿Como podrá comprarle algo si se ha quedado sin dinero? ahora ¿que hará? [Fic participante en la actividad anual "El tintineo de Campanas " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]


**N/A:** ¡Hola! Muy bien empecemos el año con todo :3 que esas historias y retos en los foros no se escriben solos (aquí casual motivándome xD) vale pues al parecer es una historia de navidad publicada en Enero... que cosas.

Fic participante en la actividad anual "El tintineo de campanas" del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"

¡Disfruten! (´w´)

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivas creadoras **Adachi Toka.**

* * *

 **Cadena**

Las luces y adornos navideños ya estaban más que puestos. Todas las calles tan iluminadas por los focos y lucecitas en los árboles, también había en algunos arbustos.

La gente entrando y saliendo de una tienda a otra con bolsas, algunas se veían a leguas que eran juguetes de todas las edades, claro también estaban las bolsas de ropa, de todo tipo de marcas.

Suspiro pesadamente.

Tenía que darle un regalo que valiera por dos, un regalo que expresara el cariño y aprecio que sentía por él, así de simple y sencillo.

De cierta manera también quería borrar su estrepitoso error con el regalo de navidad para Yato del anterior año. Siempre era tan cuidadosa que aún no podía creer que se le hubiera perdido, fue una completa pesadilla y todo le había pasado por haberlo comprado con prisas.

Hiyori soltó una pequeña risa, a pesar de pensar tanto lo que paso esos días, después de un año. No entendía porque lo había hecho todo a prisas.

El día en que Ami y Yama fueron de compras la llevaron con ellas, la trajeron de aquí para allá comprando cosas para familiares cercanos y lejanos, y algunos dulces para ciertos compañeros y compañeras de clases. Ella también termino comprando, no porque quisiera hacerlo en ese momento sino porque la empezaron a acosar haciéndole preguntas sobre sino le iba a comprar nada a sus padres, a su hermano y abuela.

Si lo iba a hacer pero lo haría cuando pudiera comprar el regalo de Yato y Yukine, claro que también a la diosa Kofuku y a Daikoku les compraría un presente. No lo hizo solo para que no la acosaran con más preguntas de porque compraba más regalos y para quienes eran. Así que solo compro los de la familia.

Los de ellos, para su desgracia, los dejaría para otro momento.

Momento que para su doble desgracia nunca llego, pues a sus maestros _geniales_ se les ocurrió empezar a dejar tareas en grupo. Hasta pasada la navidad no pudo verlos.

Claro que llevo presentes para todos, los había comprado rápido en diferentes tiendas del centro comercial, pero en algún momento del trayecto hacia casa de Kofuku se le perdió la bolsa donde venía el regalo de Yato, y aún más para su desgracia se dio cuenta hasta que ya era muy tarde.

Aun recordaba cómo se sorprendió al no ver el regalo del dios, lo había dejado hasta el final porque le daba algo de vergüenza el regalo, no es que fuera horrible o embarazoso, solo le daba vergüenza. Al no ver el regalo se quiso regresar por donde había ido pero Yato le había insistido que no tenía caso, que no se preocupara que con la presencia de ella era suficiente regalo.

Las palabras del dios la habían calmado y avergonzado, pero aun con esas palabras no pudo evitar sentirse mal. No era el hecho de perder el regalo sino la ilusión que le hacía dárselo.

Ese diciembre definitivamente no era su mes, y al parecer este tampoco lo era…

-¿Acaso diciembre me odiara?- se preguntó en un murmuro, acomodó su bufanda a la altura de la nariz, lo último que quería era terminar en cama por estar enferma.

La única buena noticia es que solo tenía que preocuparse del regalo de Yato, ya que este año sería un intercambio de regalos, uno muy raro; Daikoku le daría a Kofuku, está a Yukine y Yukine a Daikoku.

Literalmente Yato y ella quedaban aparte… y eso que queda quien tomo un papelito con quien le tocaría.

Ahora solo tenía un pequeño problema.

Y no era que otra vez se le hubiera perdido el bendito regalo, no, era mucho peor.

No tenía dinero, de un momento a otro se le había acabado el dinero que sus padres le habían dado. Y ni siquiera sabía bien en que lo había gastado.

Algún espíritu de la navidad seguramente la odiaba y por eso la hacía pasar por tantas desgracias, solo se decía eso para justificar sus descuidos.

Tenía que encontrar alguna manera de ganar dinero.

* * *

-Hiyori- llamo Ami, las tres caminaban hacia la estación del tren.

-Mande.

-¿Qué tienes? Has estado muy distraída hoy.

-¿Acaso andas así por algún chico?- pregunto Yama pegándose a ella.

Hiyori se puso roja pero lo negó inmediatamente.

-No es eso, solo estaba pensando que puedo hacer para ganar algo de dinero- respondió aun roja.

-¡Que sorpresa! Nosotras también andamos viendo eso- comento Yama emocionada. –Podríamos buscar un lugar donde podamos meternos las tres a trabajar.

-Cierto- secundo Ami.

-¿No te gustaría Hiyori?- preguntaron sus dos amigas al unísono.

-Sí, si me gustaría- contesto con una sonrisa, sería divertido trabajar con ellas.

-De hecho creo que ya tengo el lugar- Ami y Hiyori se voltearon a ver, sea donde fuera que Yama sugiriera debían estar preparadas para todo.

* * *

-Yo sigo pensando que hiciste algo para que te tocara Hiyori- acuso Yukine.

-Que cruel eres Yukine, además ¿porque me vienes diciendo esto apenas?- Yato volteo a verlo, su Shinki estaba haciendo las tareas que Hiyori le había dejado.

-Para sacarlo de una vez de mis pensamientos, aunque tampoco tengo muchas bases para acusarte, pues Hiyori fue la que hizo los papeles y nosotros los fuimos agarrando.

-¿Entonces soy inocente?

-Más o menos.

-¿Cómo que más o menos?- pregunto Yato, como podía ser inocente a medias.

-Me refiero a que no eres ni totalmente culpable pero tampoco completamente inocente, a eso se refiere.

-¡Ehh! ¿Pero porque? Yo realmente no hice nada, solo saque el papelito y ya- falsas lágrimas empezaron a amenazar con salir de los ojos del dios.

-¿Ya pensaste que le vas a regalar a Hiyori?- pregunto Yukine cambiando de tema.

-Ya lo tengo en mente, de hecho el otro día lo vi en una vitrina.

-¿Y qué estás esperando para comprarlo?- en cuanto formulo la pregunta Yukine se arrepintió, sabía perfectamente bien lo que Yato estaba esperando. –Si no fuera porque es para Hiyori te mandaría al diablo ahora mismo.

* * *

Era completamente vergonzoso estar vestida de esa manera, siempre pensó que las chicas que se podían poner esos trajes tenían mucha confianza, Hiyori deseaba tener la mitad de esa confianza ahora mismo.

-Hiyori ¿ya estás lista?- pregunto Yama desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño.

-S… si- cuando salió del baño pudo ver que Ami aún seguía igual de sonrojada que cuando salió del baño antes de meterse ella.

-Te ves bien, se ven bien- comento Yama alagándolas.

-Gracias, tú también te ves bien- Ami le regreso el elogio a su amiga.

-¿Por qué de todos los lugares tenía que ser un café Maid a donde nos metiste?- le preguntó Hiyori a Yama.

-Mi primo es gerente de la tienda y ahorita están solicitando personal para la temporada, me dijo que podíamos trabajar hasta el día de navidad.

-Está bien- respondieron Hiyori y Ami.

-Muy bien, ¡empecemos!

* * *

-Oye Hiyori- llamo Yato.

-Mande.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo todos estos días?- Hiyori dirigió la vista a donde él estaba sentado.

 _-¡¿Acaso me habrá visto?!-_ no podía evitar entrar en pánico y que tampoco podía evitar ponerse roja.

-Hiyori ¿estás bien?- pregunto Yukine quien estaba entrando a la habitación. -¡¿Qué le hiciste Yato?!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué me acusas de haberle hecho algo?!

-¡Porque esta toda roja!

La joven trataba de pararlos pero parecía una buena manera de escapar de la pregunta de Yato. No le quería contestar que estaba trabajando en un café maid porque no tenía dinero para el regalo, se moriría si se lo decía.

* * *

-Hiyori ¿Ya pensaste que le vas a regalar a tu hermano?- pregunto Yama.

-¿Mande?- Hiyori estaba terminando de ponerse nuevamente su ropa, la ropa del trabajo la hacía pasar algo de frio a pesar de estar en una cafetería, era algo ridículo tener frio ahí ahora que lo meditaba.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no era esa la razón por la que buscabas un trabajo?- Hiyori tardo un poco en procesar lo que Yama le decía hasta que se acordó.

Les había dicho que quería comprarle un regalo a su hermano ahora que estaba de regreso pero que no tenía dinero. Le dio un escalofrió al pensar en Yato como su hermano.

-Eh no lo he pensado, de hecho no tengo nada en mente para regalarle- contesto, si estuvieran hablando por celular seguramente se daría una buena palmada en la cara por olvidársele ese detalle.

-¿En serio no has visto nada?- pregunto Ami curiosa.

-No.

-Yo pensé que ya lo tendrías en mente- le siguió Yama.

-Pues no pero ya se me ocurrirá algo- contesto algo preocupada, solo faltaban cuatros días para la navidad y ella todavía no tenía en mente el regalo.

-Además podrías pedirles a tus padres- comento Ami. –No forzosamente te tenías que meter a trabajar.

-Cierto pero no les pedí porque tienen mucho trabajo y aparte ellos ya me habían dado dinero más aparte el ahorrado pero me lo gaste, no sé cómo- contesto. –Así que preferí meterme a trabajar.

-Ya veo- comento Ami.

-Bueno cambiando de tema- Yama hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se acercaba a sus amigas –Hiyori tienes suerte con los chicos- comento de manera picara.

-¡No digas esas cosas!- grito toda roja.

-No digo nada que no sea verdad ¿Verdad Ami?

Ami negó con la cabeza.

-Ves ¿Cuántas veces te han pedido en estas semanas tu numero?- Yama sabia como ponerla avergonzada.

-No lo sé, no me fijo- contesto Hiyori tomando su mochila.

-¡Que va! Seguramente ya perdiste la cuenta- Yama se empezó a reir de su propio comentario. Hiyori tenía que admitir que era cierto, muchos chicos le pedían su número o si la podían invitar a salir algún día.

A lo único que respondía era que tenía novio, respondía esto por recomendación de Yama y su primo.

* * *

-¡Yato! ¡Baja a ayudarnos!- grito Yukine empezando a acomodar la mesa para a cena.

-¡Ya voy!

-¡Eso dijiste hace cinco minutos!

-Ya… ya- Yato bajo las escaleras rápido.

-¿Qué tanto hacías allá arriba?- pregunto pasándole los manteles y cubiertos.

-Estaba terminando de envolver el regalo de Hiyori.

-Vale ¿qué le compraste al final?

-Es secreto hasta que ella lo habrá- Yato despotricaba felicidad en los ojos.

-Por tu mirada espero que sea algo lindo.

-Lo es.

* * *

-Ya se te hizo tarde Hiyori- le recordó Ami.

-Ya lo sé, ya me voy- anuncio tomando su bolso.

-Hiyori ¿no piensas cambiarte?- le pregunto Yama al ver que solo se había puesto su gabardina encima del uniforme de maid.

-No, eso ya lo hare en mi casa, ahora mismo solo me preocupa comprar el regalo- se encamino a la salida. –Nos vemos.

-¡¿No quieres que te acompañemos?!- pregunto Yama quien tuvo que gritar por lo lejos que ya se encontraba su amiga.

-¡No, muchas gracias!

* * *

Hiyori caminaba rápido por las calles, por suerte las tiendas aún estaban abiertas. Tenía que encontrar algo rápido pero que le gustara para dárselo a Yato como regalo.

-Encontrare algo- susurro.

* * *

-Feliz navidad Yato- Hiyori extendió las manos mostrado una pequeña cajita dorada.

Todos veían expectantes como se entregaban los dos últimos regalos. No era el por el hecho de que el regalo de los dos era de cajas pequeñas, sino por como venía vestida la joven.

A Yato todavía no se le bajaba el enrojecimiento de las mejillas cuando la vio entrar con ese traje de maid.

-Abran los regalos al mismo tiempo- sugirió Kofuku quien ya estaba modelando su nueva blusa, obviamente la diosa estaba emocionada.

-Cla… claro- respondieron los dos.

Se voltearon a ver una última vez para luego empezar a abrir la cajita.

Hiyori fue la primera en sacar su obsequio, Yato quería ver la reacción de la chica a ver el regalo.

Era una cadena de plata con un pequeño dije de corazón.

-Muchas gracias- Era precioso, solo había un pequeño detalle…

Volteo a ver a Yato una vez este quito la vista de ella para sacar su regalo.

Era el mismo regalo, lo único que cambiaba era el pequeño dije que era una _"Y"_ cursiva.

Yato estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la diosa de la pobreza empezó a gritar cosas sobre lo lindo que era que prácticamente se regalaran lo mismo o que tenían la misma sintonía cuando se trataba de dar regalos entre ellos.

Yukine por su parte aun no podía creer que prácticamente se regalaron lo mismo.

-Cenemos de una vez- sugirió Daikoku señalando la mesa, tratando de que con eso su diosa dejara de gritar tanta cosa.

-Por supuesto- aceptaron todos inmediatamente.

Todos empezaron a acercarse a la mesa, excepto Yato y Hiyori quienes habían parado su andar por la chica.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a ponértelo?- pregunto con la mirada en el piso no quería que el dios viera que estaba sonrojada. –Y luego me ayudas a mí, claro si gustas.

-Por supuesto y muchas gracias por el regalo-

-No hay de qué.

Se quedó en silencio el lugar, los ruidos que

-¡Hiyorin!- llamo Kofuku. – ¿Te pusiste ese traje de maid también como regalo?

-¿Qué? No… no es que… Es una larga historia que luego contare, por el momento…- Hiyori tomo el vaso que había en su lugar y lo alzo en forma de brindis. –Feliz Navidad.

* * *

 **N/F:** ¡Actividad completada!

La escribí de esta manera porque de la otra manera en que estaba planeada no me quedaba como lo deseaba así que que busque la mejor manera de narrarla y esta me pareció la mejor y la verdad me gusto mucho como quedo :)

Espero que les haya gustado :3

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
